


Lost and Found Family

by Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa and Keith Twins Theory, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Grandpa Kolivan Theory, and lots of headcanon, keith's family - Freeform, oh my god this is so not canon, really awkward family reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/pseuds/Dark%20Automaton
Summary: Kolivan swallowed. He had his suspicions of the Red Paladin's relation to him, but he never expected them to be so unceremoniously confirmed. Much less alongside one of Prince Lotor's own generals.





	Lost and Found Family

Kolivan swallowed. He had his suspicions of the Red Paladin's relation to him, but he never expected them to be so unceremoniously confirmed. Much less alongside one of Prince Lotor's own generals. Had this been a normal announcement of grandfatherhood, Kolivan would have been proud of himself for indirectly producing two of the strongest warriors in the known universe, but now all he felt was dread. The two teenagers looked at him expectantly, and he noticed with a sense of woefulness how young they were.

Keith was peered at him curiously, seemingly looking for some resemblance between himself, his grandfather, and his sister. He found nothing between himself and Kolivan, though Acxa seemed to have at least inherited Koli- their grandfather's coloration to some degree. He felt a little disappointed, though in hindsight it made sense; he was only a quarter Galra.

Acxa had absolutely no idea how to process this information. She had grown perhaps far too used to laser-focusing on the future than wallowing in the past like the Red Paladin- er, her brother was prone to doing. It was going to take a while for her to get used to seeing him as her brother. What were the odds?

“Wow, this just got super weird,” Lance butted in, breaking the awkward silence.

“Uh, should we leave or something?” Hunk asked, “I mean, you guys might want some time to catch up and stuff.”

“That would be advisable,” Kolivan said, letting the rest of teams Voltron and Sincline leave the room. Lotor gave Acxa a sympathetic look before he left. Once the room, the hall typically used for entertaining guests, was clear but for the three of them, Kolivan began,

“I am aware that you two might have some questions, but I will warn you now, not all of them can be answered. Some things you are not ready for, whether they be because it's confidential to the Blade of Marmora, they might compromise our mission, or simply they are not relevant to either of you. If you want to know anything after this... revelation, speak now.”

“Did you-” Keith began, but cut himself off. How was he supposed to ask this?

“Why were you on Earth?” Acxa asked.

“The Blade was looking for potential outposts, and I came across your grandmother's home planet in my search,” Kolivan explained, a wistful look coming to his eye, “It was before I became the leader. I believe I wasn't much older than the Black Paladin at the time.”

“When did you meet her?”

“I believe it was on the... 10340th year, or around 1989 on Earth's calendar. I remember because the music of the time was very distinctive, most of your grandmother's people were dissatisfied about something so much Earth's musicians put it into song.”

“That's kind of a weird thing to remember,” Keith remarked, though in hindsight he could understand why Kolivan would remember such a thing.

“Galra society hasn't made any major cultural changes in hundreds of decaphoebs,” Kolivan said, “And yet human culture has changed drastically in a matter of decades. If I remember correctly, less than a century ago humans had thought that so much as touching their own moon was a fantasy. I found it rather alarming how quickly things change on Earth.”

“Really?” Acxa asked, surprised, “I didn't know humans had only made that advancement just a century ago.”

“She didn't tell you?”

“No. She didn't tell me much of anything about Earth.”

“Hm,” Kolivan hummed a little to himself thoughtfully, and said, “I suppose we'll need to rectify that. Or rather, the Paladins; my knowledge of Earth is decaphoebs out of date, but I'm sure they will be happy to talk about Earth with you.”

“Alright.”

“Where did you meet grandma?” Keith asked, suddenly gaining the nerve to ask things himself. Internally he figured that he'd never be able to get a word in if he didn't hurry to it.

“I believe it was at a public music function,” Kolivan said slowly, trying to pull up a memory that was perhaps a little too far from his reach, “Most of the people there were intoxicated, so they did not notice me observing the festival. Hana was picking fights with a couple men over a land-vehicle that they had apparently vandalized, and my naive younger self had decided to try and get her out of trouble and break it up, but by the time I made my way there she already had defeated them.”

“Our grandma was a hippie?” Keith asked incredulously. Though, if she was, she was a violent hippie.

“What's a 'hippie?'” Acxa asked, and Kolivan held up a hand,

“She was perhaps one of the more sober people in the crowd, though not as much as I would approve of nowadays,” he coughed a little in embarrassment, “but as the case may be, we made fast friends after the initial shock. She helped me understand humanity, I helped her understand the rest of the galaxy. It wasn't long before it became more than just a friendship, and the rest is history.”

“When did mom come into the picture?” Keith asked.

“Your mother, Seshtar, was born in 1992,” Kolivan said, “Though, your grandmother just called her 'Sally.' Human naming conventions have always escaped me.”

“When did you last see her?” Acxa asked.

“Before either of you were born, I imagine,” Kolivan answered, “She was old enough to take care of herself, although I made sure she had access to a ship in case she needed to flee the planet. Considering you're here,” he gestured to Acxa, “I suppose she has made use of that ship. However, I do not know why she would leave her son on the planet.”

“Maybe it's because I look mostly like a normal human,” Keith said.

“Most likely that was the case,” Kolivan said, “But we cannot say for certain.”

“Because she isn't here,” Acxa concluded.

A long silence occupied the room like an unwelcome guest. Kolivan cleared his throat, and said,

“If either of you two wish to know more about your mother and grandmother, I trust you know where to find me?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Then I suppose that this meeting can be adjourned,” Kolivan said, “You two might want to tell your friends to be a little more quiet with their eavesdropping.”

A thump sounded outside the door, and someone swore. Keith exited the room to find most of his team members pressing an ear to the wall, with Lance sitting on the floor with a dismayed look on his face. Acxa too found her teammates up against the wall, perhaps a little more covert about it than the Paladins.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Keith said, exasperated.

“Hey, you know I can't keep myself from poking around, go glare at them,” Pidge said, pointing her finger at the other Paladins. Shiro, on the other hand, was on the other side of the hall, out of eavesdropping range.

“Now, now, let's give him a little room,” Shiro said, and turned to Keith, “Sorry I couldn't keep them from poking around in your business. If I'm going to learn anything about your past, I want to hear it from you, when you want to tell.”

“It's okay, it wasn't anything big,” Keith said, shrugging it off, despite how big he found it to be. Finally, he has names for his family: Seshtar, Hana, Kolivan, Acxa... He repeated those names in his head, dedicating them to memory. He refused to let himself lose that too.

Axca, meanwhile, regarded her team's eavesdropping with amusement, “Find anything interesting?”

“Nah,” Ezor shrugged, “But your grandma does sound cool.”

“If you thought she was impressive, you should've met my mother,” Acxa said, smiling wistfully.

“Hey, we'll find her eventually,” Zethrid said, placing a hand on Acxa's shoulder, “Space might me massive, but it isn't infinite.”

Narti, who had been spending the past few cycles recovering from her injuries, let Kova jump onto Axca's shoulder; her own odd little way of comforting her friends. Lotor stood up from his spot, and said,

“Well, I guess that makes it official: mission two, family reunion.”

“Any ideas on what a 'hippy' is?”

“I have not the foggiest clue.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine the first encounter between Kolivan and Hana as being like that one scene from The Assassin's Bodyguard where the assassin meets his future wife: he falls head over heels to her while she slits some dude's throat with a broken beer bottle to the tune of "Angel of the Morning" in a bar fight. It just seemed like a very Galra thing to do.
> 
> Thanks goes to radioactivesupersonic on Tumblr for this awesome theory and inspiration. It was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
